Sailor Sisters runite
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: ok this is my first sailor moon fic so be nice with it. Its a one-shot fic and it's in first person and that person being Serena. R


Ok here is my one-shot fic again but as you will see I have changed it around alittle bit

Annie: We don't own Sailor Moon, and Please Review

**SAILOR SISTERS RUNITE.**

One day I was late to study buddies at Raye's place. I knew what she would say when I got there, and I passed by Amaira and Michelle on the way.

"Late again, Serena?" asked Michelle

"Yep. I'm late and Raye's going to yell at me too." I said and at that moniet a monster appeared, before I realized it was there.

"Serena!" yelled Amaira I stopped and looked back and there it was.

I knew what I had to do and it was to fight, even if I don't want too at times. But Sailor Neptune and Uranus were having trouble and I know we needed help us I called the others.

"Amy. Come in, Amy!" I said in to my communicator

"What is it, Serena?" asked Amy consernined

"Trouble that's what, get over to the Bakery, a monster is here." I said

"Were on our way." She replied.

"_MOON PRINCESS POWER!_" I yelled.

Then the other sailor scouts arrived and when they did the monster disappeared but not before he grabbed Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

"Oh just great. Now we have to find the monster and get Neptune and Uranus back." said Mars.

"We have to think of something to do." said Jupiter.

"This doesn't look good." said Hotaru walking up to us with Trista.

"Where are Amaira and Michelle? They where going to meet us here." said Trista

"A monster appeared and then he disappeared and he has Amaira and Michelle." said Mina after we de-transformed.

Meanwhile...

"Amaira. Where are we? Amaira?" asked Michelle as she looked around

"Uh... I don't know, Michelle. I don't know." said Amaira coming to, they had de-transformed a little while after they had been kidnapped.

"Come." said the monster as he appeared

"I guess we do what he says, or they'll kill us or something." said Amaira to Michelle as they got up off the floor.

As they followed him, he then grabs Amaira's arm and then another monster appears and he grabs Michelle's arm.

Amaira and Michelle grab each other's arms and they hold on tight as they can, but then they are pulled away and they disappeared into the darkness, while calling out to each other.

Raye heard them calling each other and the she figures out were they are being kept.

"I've got it! They are in a castle out in the woods. And that's where we'll find them." said Raye

"Are you sure about this, Raye? I mean are you positive that they're in they woods?" asked Lita

"Yes I'm sure. So... Let's go!" said Raye

The monsters locked them both in cells at the top of two of tallest towers.

"This is just great! I'm locked in a cell at the top of a tower and I don't know where I am or where they took Michelle too!" said Amaira angrily to herself aloud

"I wish the others could find us and GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" yelled Michelle.

"I wish we would find this castle and soon I'm starting to get tired." said Hotaru and as soon as she said that there it was in front of us.

"Do you think that there's a dungeon in there?" I ask

"There could be one in there but, I'm not sure that their in the dungeon, Serena." said Amy

"I guess that we should just go in and find them. I'm guessing that they might be in the towers." said Lita

"I was thinking the same thing." I said.

When we where inside the castle, we transformed again so we would be ready to fight the monster, and we spilt up to find them faster.

Mercury and Mars found Michelle.

"I will never want to walk up 40 floors again." said Mercury

"Amy is that you?" said Michelle

"Who's up here?" said Mars

"Amy, Raye it's me, Michelle, now get me out of here!" said Michelle.

"I really hate all this waiting around doing nothing." said Amaira

"Who said that? Venus, Saturn did you hear someone talking?" asked Pluto.

"Yes I heard it." said Venus

"Me too." said Saturn

"Who's out there?" said Amaira

"Amaira is that you?" said Pluto

"Yah but... Hey wait a minuet. Trista, Hotaru, Mina is that you?" said Amaira

"Alright we finally found you! Now let's find the others and get out of here." said Venus

"I think the others have already found them. Let's go back, Lita." I said

"I totally agree with you, lets go." said Jupiter

"I think not. I think you will die right now and then I will kill the other scouts." said the monster

'_Just great now we have to fight a monster and we'll never get out of here!' _I said to myself but then the monster attacks us and we are knocked unconscious and then we hear a voice in our minds.

"Serena, Lita are you alright?" said the voice.

"I think so but... who are you?" I said

"I'm your older sister and the two of you are my little sisters and you are both twins." said the voice

"Wait a minute. You mean that we, Serena and I, are twin sisters?!" asked Jupiter.

"Yes that's right and my name is Jasmine and the ones that you are looking for are your cousins." said Jasmine

"Wait. You mean that Amaira and Michelle are our cousins as well?!" I asked

"Yes." said Jasmine. Then the other found us and they fought the monster and got rid of him.

"Sailor Moon, Jupiter, are you guys alright?" asked Venus.

"Uh... Yah. I... guess so." I said. We weren't sure if we should tell them or not about the dream and Jasmine.

Later that day after we got back to town

"Serena, Lita can we talk um...privately?" said Amaira.

"Sure. I guess." said Lita.

"I think it's time we should tell you guys that we are your cousins." said Michelle.

"You guys knew and never told us?" said Lita

"Well we where going to but we decided to wait until you guys found out." said Amaira.

We had to think about it because it was still new to us but in the end we finally understood it.

They waited because we weren't ready for it yet and if we were them we would've waited too.

The next day the four of us saw someone on the side of the road so we stopped to see if we could help in anyway.

"What's the matter?" asked Michelle

"My car died on me and I have to get back to my old house to get all my old stuff out." She said.

"Hop in we could make some room for you." said Amaira. Soon we where on our way to somewhere new.

"So. What is your name?" I asked

"My name is Jasmine and what are your names?" said Jasmine

"My name is Michelle and this is Amaira, Serena, and Lita." said Michelle.

It was a wonderful ride as we talked along the way and when we got there Jasmine asked us to help her.

"This house looks like no one has lived here for along time." I said.

We then helped her move everything in the house, except the stuff in the addict.

We then started to clear out the addict when I found a trunk with a photo album in it; and we saw some old pictures and one of the pictures had five girls in it and it was the five of us, from what Jasmine told said.

'_Hey wait a minute! This is our old house we're in and this is all our old stuff!' _I thought.

It was way wired to find all this out in just two days.

Telling the others, when we got back, was very hard to do for us but Jasmine was with us and she helped us to tell them everything.

The others where surprised to find this out when we told them.

And from now on we won't forget that we are family.

'_It's very strange but I won't forget anything and that includes my two sisters and my two cousins, SAILOR SISTERS AND SAILOR COUSINS REUNIT!!!!'_ I said to myself as I put it in my little dairy

"SAILOR SISTERS REUNIT!!!" said Lita and I at the same time.

"SAILOR COUSINS REUNITED!!!!!!!!" said Amaira, Michelle, Susan, and I at the same time.

"The family is finally back together again." said Jasmine.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annie: Bye!!

Cya!


End file.
